The last days in Hillridge Middle School
by shangtsung
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!* AUTHORS NOTE NOW UP PLZ READTHAAAANK U SO MUCH 4 REVIEWS!!!The final Hillridge Middle School prom is coming up in 2 weeks! But . . . Gordo has asked her out!(L/G at some points) pls R/R! really NEED it! thanks
1. Default Chapter

****

Author's Note: Hey Guyz! Well, my last (and first) sequel was a flop! No one reviewed on 'Lizzie's Diary-chapter 2'! well, this follows the 'Lizzie's Diary' series at SOME point! Not all! If you haven't read those it's not a problem! This is just the story about the Last Prom Dance in Hill-ridge Middle School. Sets 3 weeks before the movie! And it fits to the release date too! Lol. 

****

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not Lizzie Mcguire, Jo McGuire, Sam McGuire, Matt McGuire or even Gordo and Miranda (don't know their last names :()

***

Lizzie rushed out of her house, she was crying. Crying at her selfish family. _'Why don't they underSTAND?!' _Was all she could think of at that moment, Lizzie wiped her tears and waited for the bus to come. _'Why? This is NOT fair!'_ She told to herself. The school bus came in front of her and she hopped in. Gordo and Miranda had saved her usual sit. She shot a fake smile at them. "Hey . . . Lizzie . . ." Miranda started, unknown to why her best friend has been so upset. 

"Hey," Lizzie whispered. 

"What . . . happened?" Gordo asked from the sit opposite to her.

"nothing . . ." She whispered again. Holding back the tears.

"No ho! Something _happened_! And _you_ are gonna tell us what it _is_!" Miranda said a bit loudly . . . which caused the entire bus to stare at her in reply. "Ah . . . ha . . . we are . . . uh . . . just having a privet conversation! IF you don't mind?!" She said rather roughly at those last words. Every one turned back.

"Can we talk about this later?" Lizzie said again, whispering. 

"Sure," Gordo said, putting an arm on her shoulder. She smiled a bit.

*** 

"AH! Lunch! My favorite time of the day!" Miranda exclaimed in delight.

"I thought your favorite time of the day was when we go to the mall!" Lizzie laughed back at her friend.

"Well! Not when you are having lunch with Ethan CRAFT!"

"oh! I still can't believe you guys fall for that guy! I mean, after Navid showed up! He was the most popular guy in school! And a LOT better looking compared to Craft!" Gordo exclaimed.

__

'And he was the best Boy friend I EVER had . . .' Lizzie thought her face, lifting up a bit, _'Why did he have to leave?!'_ she asked herself again.

"WELL! Sure! Navid was good and cute and everything! But he was my friend remember? And besides, the BIG dance is coming up in 1 week! I have to get someone to take me _out_ right?!" Miranda said, again, rather loudly. Causing the whole school in the hall glare at her.

"Hello! Can't I have some privacy here?" She called out. And again, everyone went on about their own business.

__

'The Prom! I almost forgot about that!' 

"Who are you going with Lizzie?" Miranda asked. 

"Well . . ." Liz was all confused at the question "I . . . uh . . ." Gordo looked in confused eyes himself. 

"I have to go." She exclaimed and walked away as fast as she could.

"What . . . did I say?" Miranda asked.

__

'This is unfair! Why do I always have to go on like this? First Mom and now . . . why did Navid had to leave so soon to this dance?! This is the biggest one yet! The one that will decide who I will stay with the rest of my teenage life!' Lizzie cried inside the girls bathroom. And then, she realized that Kate was coming towards her!

"Well, well. Look who is here - - the . . ."

"If YOU say anything about me and Navid I swear Kate (watshername) I will _kill _you!!!" Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa! Easy McGuire! I was just leaving anyways!" Kate ran off. 

Lizzie looked back on the mirror at her face . . . _'What have I turned myself into?'_ she thought.

****

TBC

PLEEEASE tell me if I should write more! Thanks. 


	2. the OTHER side of the story

****

Author's Note: This chapter follows some what events from 'Lizzie's Diary' of course, those events are explained here! ^_^

****

Disclaimer: 'Navid' belongs to me! And if you want to include him in your stories just let me know! Thanks! There were 2 added names in this chapter – Johnny Bravo who belongs to Hanna Barbara and 'Agent Cody Banks' of course, I haven't seen the movie yet so I don't know which company made it! 

****

CHAPTER 2:

Meet Navid, Lizzie's ex-boy friend. The reason they broke apart comes with a long story. He didn't even wanted to leave her, and she didn't wanted to leave him . . . but they did. 

They broke up the day when Navid realized how much Gordo cared about Liz. Now, she didn't knew about it though. 

After wards, his family left to Tokyo and the former couple stayed on as friends.

But on a day like this . . . a day with thunder storm and whole-day rain showers . . . it would make any teenager feel miserable, to stay home with nothing to do. Well, Navid was no different. He hated when he had to stay home and do nothing. He sighed. The rain kept on showering for 24 hours now. Navid sat on his desk and checked his 'to do's list' 

"Hmm, let's see . . ." he read through:

"1: Do home work - - check,

2: Write story - - check,

3: Watch the 8-hour –long Johnny Bravo marathon – check

4: Explain to Lizzie - - . . ." He stopped at the last words . . . '_Explain to Lizzie'_

Navid took out a pen and wrote just beside the 'to do' '_Explain to Lizzie about the movie'_.

He turned to look at the picture on his desk, a picture of his best friends together: Miranda, Gordo, Lizzie and himself. Inside, Gordo had his arms across Lizzie's shoulder, and Lizzie and him were holding hands together . . . just then. Navid heard a beep that knocked him out off his dreams.

"_You have mail"_ said a voice from his computer.

Navid smiled as he saw his best friend had emailed him. It read:

Hey pal! Long time no c!

How is life? Well, here we are . . . the last days in Middle School. I can't believe it that we are actually gonna go through with this! It'd be fun if you were here . . . 

So did you see Agent Cody Banks yet? Frank Muniz and Hilary Duff stars there. Miranda, Lizzie and I went to check it out last weekend.

Y'know, I never really supported you dumping Lizzie like that . . . why did you do it Nav? Just because I told you I loved her? That I had a crush on her? That is why you dumped the girl you LOVE? This is unfair man. SHE loves YOU! Not ME! Do you know how she broke apart after you left? Do you have any idea? Every time I mention your name, she just moves away! It hurts her! And it hurts ME even more that I am the reason that you left her! That I am the reason she is in so much pain. 

Just, yesterday, we were talking about when you were here - - things were different then . . . but Lizzie just dashed off into the girls' bathroom, and she like, cried there for the rest of the lunch hour. She didn't eat anything. I haven't seen her like this before . . . you should do something . . . I'm telling you man, she still loves you. 

~ Gordo 

The boy sat there as the words flashed before him: _'I'm telling you man . . . she still loves you.' _The link closed. Navid sighed again and leaned back on his chair – wondering. Remembering the events that caused him to let go of his one- true love. 

****

TBC

(**A/N:** Next chapter – flash to the back!)


	3. the chat tht end it all

****

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a zillion for the reviews! (Although just one. tear j/k)! Well, on my last chapter I said that the next one (this one) will be a flash back . . . well, I got nothin'! so, I decided to write a conversation that would break the two lovers apart as my character 'Navid' will leave Liz's life forever . . . well, at least stay as friends! Read on! You'll know!

****

CHAPTER 3:

Lizzie turned on her PC and connected to the Internet to see that 'Navid' was online! At first, she refused to chat with him . . . _'Why would I break myself again?' _she thought, but before she could do something.

Navss says: "Hey Lizzie! I was just writing an email to you . . ."

Liz ~ says: "Hey,"

Nav~ says: "Liz . . . can I talk to you?"

Nav ~ has asked you to have a voice conversation, do you accept or decline?

You have accepted to have a voice conversation.

"Hey,"

"Hi . . . what's up?"

"I heard that you didn't eat anything since last night?"

Silence

"Liz?"

"I'm sorry. I . . . I just can't . . . live with knowing that you . . ."

"Lizzie . . . it's just . . . not a normal thing, to be apart from the one person you love . . ."

"Navid,"

"I . . . I miss you Lizzie."

"Nav, there is something I need to tell you . . ." her voice was broken with tears.

"Liz . . . are you crying?"

"YES!" She broke apart, "YES! I am crying! Crying because I cant live without you! . . . It would've been better if we would've been apart but still stayed together! But . . . now, we are apart and I cant even see your face!" (**A/N:** Navid left to Tokyo 2 months ago)

"Lizzie . . . I . . ."

"NO! it's not your fault! I'm to blame! Its my fault! I . . ."

"Elizabeth McGuire! If you dare blame yourself on this I swear I will jump out of the window! It's MY fault! Do you know why I did this? Do you know?" he could hear her cry at the other side. "I always want you to be happy Liz. You and Gordo are the ones who belong with each other!"

"But I love you . . ." she slowly cried.

"NO! you love him!"

"NO DO NOT!"

"YES! I know it! your feelings hasn't grown that much for each other yet! And if I was there it would never have grown! Trust me Lizzie . . . I saw this same thing happen with my brother . . ."

"so . . . does this mean . . . that . . . we can't be at least friends any more?"

"I never said that . . ."

"Can't I at least stay as your best friend?"  
"I . . ."

"Tell me Nav . . . do you really hate me that much?"

"NO! I LOVE YOU! I mean, I . . ."

"Thank you . . . I needed to hear that."  
" . . ."

"So, can't we stay as friends?"

"You were always my best friend."

"Thank you . . . I wish I could hug you but . . . since you're in another country . . ."

Navss says: hug smiley

"I needed to hear that . . ."

"I thought you got over our . . ."

"I had, it's just that . . . recently. You know the big prom dance is coming up right?"

"Yes . . ."

"Well, some guys here just . . . taunts you, taunts me . . . I mean, they taunt us."

" . . . Who?"

"They said something like, we were just big stand-ups. That we just play with other people's emotions . . ."

"Who said these?"

"Ethan Craft and Kate Sanders."  
"if I ever get my hands on those two . . ."

"We aren't really like that are we?"

"Of course not!"

"That's why I . . . fell down again . . ."

"Liz,"

"Yeah?"

"Have . . . you decided what are you gonna wear on the prom?"

"AHA!"

Both of them laughed together as the rest of the conversation took at a happy turn. 

~2 hours later~

"Well, good bye Liz."

"Yeah, c'ya . . . friend."

Navid disconnected the line and sat back at his chair. He checked the clock – it read 7:30. _'Mom is supposed to get back by now.'_ He thought. 

Then, the words flashed in his mind _'Can't we stay friends?'_

__

'Friends . . . yeah . . . right.' Tears rolled down his eyes as the darkness of the rain represented his feelings. 

"I'm sorry Lizzie . . . I'm so sorry . . ." He said quietly, crying at each word. His knees held his elbows as they hid his sad face . . . 

__

'We are . . . two birds, forever apart.'

****

TBC

PLSPLPLSPLSPLSPSLPSLPSLSPLSPLSPLSPLSPLSPLSPLSPPLSPLS PSLPSL PSLPLSPLSPLSPLSPLSPLSPLSPLSPLSPLS! Review and tell me how'd I do! Of course, I will keep on continuing until this fic. Is over! Please, if you have a heart then review me and tell me! Don't be shy to flame me though! I won't mind! 


	4. a new LIZ in life

****

CHAPTER 4:

(ONE WEEK LATER)

"And that concludes our class guys." The teacher announced followed by the joyous sound of the bell. 

__

'Wow. That's new. The teacher ACTUALLY ended the class BEFORE the bell!' Lizzie thought as she closed her book and walked out the door. 

"Hey! Wait up!" called up her best friend, Miranda. 

"Hey Miranda."

"Huff . . . you KNOW I can't ran that fast!"

" . . . Right . . ."

"So, what's up?"

"Not much."

"Oh come ON! Tell me!"

"What?"

"Something's up."

"NO!"

"Yes! Now tell me."

"Ugh. Alright . . . have you talked to Gordo lately?"

"Ah . . . no, I was late today and I couldn't talk to him at class and now he just vanished! Next up is gym so I'm guessing I'm not gonna see him 'till lunch . . . why?"

"Well . . . it's just . . . well, we asked me to go with him to the prom."

"HE DID?!"

"yeah."

"No WAY! This is . . . surprising."

"Yeah, I know. It's like . . . Navid some how knew . . ."

"No, I'm talking about that Gordo asked you out!"

"That's . . . what I'm talking about."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I dunno. Go out with him . . . I guess. But he just said that . . . as a friend only. Like, I didn't have a date, and HE didn't have a date so we decided to go together that's all."

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie . . . this is THE prom! Alright? people just don't ask each other out like SO! This is like, you're gonna be stuck with the date for the rest of this year!"

"I will?"

GorDon says: Alright Navid, I did what you said. Now WHAT do I do?

Nav says: What did you say?

GorDon says: I told her to go to the dance with me!

Nav says: JUST like that?

GorDon says: Well, first I askde her whos she going with. & she said no 1. Then, she asked ME whom im going with. I sadi no body. Then, I said tht "im free so if you wanna go out . . ." and then she agreed! I added tht we are ONLY going out as friends and not a couple.

Nav says: WHAAAAAAAAT?!

GorDon says: What?

Nav says: YOU SAID THT U 2 ARENT GOING OUT AS A COUPLEEEEE!!!!!

GorDon says: so?

Nav says: SO! SHE WONT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!

GorDon says: ah . . . im confused.

Nav says: dude, dude, dude.

Nav says: well, never mind. I think she'll buy it nyway

GorDon says: Nav.

Nav says: yeah?

GorDon says: are you sure your okay with dis?

Nav says: Yeah man, no worries.

GorDon says: im sorry.

Nav says: for WAT!? You belong with her you kNow that!

GorDon says: But she still

Nav says: She agreed to go out with you didn't she?

GorDon says: Yea.

Nav says: THEN?

Gordon says: What am I gonna do?

Navid says: Nothing. Just be your self. Liz wants ME as a friend now. 

  
~~

Liz says: "So NOW what do I do?" She had been explaining the whole Gordon thing with Navid. 

Nav says: "Well, why don't you go out with him? I told you the guy has a MAJOR crush on you!"

Liz says: "Well . . . is it okay with you? I mean,"

Nav says: "Liz! If it's okay with you it's okay with me! And by the way we ARE friends right?"

Liz says: "Yeah, I guess . . ." 

Liz says: "So alright. Tell me. What should I wear?"

Nav says: "Ah . . . I think you're better off discussing that particular topic with Miranda!"

Liz says: ": )" 

Nav says: "Of course, after you decided DO tell me!"

Liz says: "Hey, what about you? I mean, you're big proms coming up too. What are you gonna do?"

Nav says: "Well, I'm just there for the food! Lol."

Liz says: "HA! I meant abt a DATE! Don't you have one?"

Nav says: "No."

Liz says: "Then?"

Nav says: "Then what?"

Liz says: "Then whom are you going with?!"

Nav says: "NO BODY! I'm gonna be the one who is just standing there!"

Liz says: "It doesn't have anything to do with me right?"

Nav says: "Of course not!"

Liz says: "I really, REALLY wish you were here! It'd be SO fun! We didn't have to go as pairs or anything."

Nav says: "What's up with Miranda? I mean, I haven't talked to her in a while."

Liz says: "Shez SO going all muffley with Ethan Craft!"

Nav says: "Oh boy."

Liz says: "So tell me, go on! Give me something to impress ol' Dave!"

Nav says: " 'ol dave'! ha!"

Liz says: "Hmm."

Nav says: "He just loves YOU! You don't need to be all dressy or anything."

Liz says: "No, u kno wat? Ur wrong. He said tht hez ONLY going out as a friend."

Nav says: "Ugh. Forget it!"

Liz says: "Hey! I g2g."

Nav says: "ok."

Liz says: "Thanks Navid."

Nav says: "For what?"

Liz says: "For teaching me how to love."

Liz has just signed off.

****

TBC

****

A/N: Okay, this is getting a bit boring. If you don't want me to continue PLEZE review and TELL ME! I NEED to practice on my drama genres! Thank you. 


	5. hmmm

****

CHAPTER 5:

Elizabeth 'Lizzie' McGuire was lying down on her bed. Well, actually writing her diary. She kept on writing, her legs moving back and forth above her back. 

(Friday, April 18, 2003)

__

Dear Diary, last night . . . I shopped like a hungry wolf! I never cost my money like this before! Well, cant blame my self . . . The prom is coming up this Sunday! 2 more days to go! But, I think the dress(es) I picked up will even make Kate Sanders look ugly! Lol. SEROUSLY! Miranda helped me pick it up! Y'know, the sales girl at first told me that they were out of stock. But then, I guess I sorta snooped around and found this piece behind the storage! It's really funny, the look on the face of that sales girl! : ) I think she wanted it for herself! Lol. 

Gordon told me that there's this new movie coming up. And he ASKED me out! And THAT'S tomorrow! ha, ha. Well, I gotta go now. Bye.

~ The Following Morning ~

"Hey Gordo." Lizzie said as she closed her locker. 

"Hey Lizzie. Did you hear the latest?" Gordon said with his usual tone.

"Ah . . . no."

"We get to have a special 'fare well' thingy by the teachers! In return, they gave the whole school a day off."

"For REAL?"

"Yep, well, actually no. We still have to attend class and they'll give us extra homework . . . but any ways!"

"Yeah . . . Any ways."

"So, we're still up for tonight?"

__

WHAM! Okay . . . I didn't expect that . . .

"Ah . . . yeah! Sure! Why not?"

__

UH . . . NERDY!

"Cool. Well, I gotta go . . . have to look unto something in the library."

"Okay . . . c'ya."

"Right see ya."

~ Library ~

Dave says: "Oh! Thanks man! I need you now! Totally!"

Nave says: "Sure what's up? I know tht u need me on THIS particular time! ; )"

Dave says: "Not funny!"

Nave says: "Alright! Shoot."

Dave says: "Well, I asked Lizzie out as you told me . . ."

Nave says: "Good,"

Dave says: "And she agreed."

Nave says: "Hmm . . . good, good."

Dave says: "But now I don't know what to do next!"

Nave says: "No worries man. Just follow my lead!"

Dave says: "Ah . . . dude I can't do that coz we're virtual here!"

~ Lunch Room ~

"Hey! David! C'mon over here! We got a seat ready for ya!" Kate Sanders called out from _her_ table. Mostly which was surrounded by lackeys.

"Miranda?" Lizzie called her. Who was actually busy with her food.

"Why is Kate asking Gordo to sit with her?"

"I dunno! Man! This stuff is good!"

"Gordo! C'mon!" Kate called out again.

__

Okay Gordon. Think. One way, there's the 'popular' spot and the other way it's the 'unpopular-but friendly' spot! Choose!' He shrugged and took his tray to the where Lizzie and Miranda was sitting. This resulted the whole room to laugh at Sanders_._

"Hey guys," He sat down. "What's up?"

"I dunno! But you better try some of that new crusty thingy's! they are SO yummy!" Miranda responded. "so, the High time has finally arrived!" 

"Yeah . . . High School. I don't know why is everyone so excited about it! it's actually quite boring!"

"That's what YOU think!"

"Hey! I've been there! And trust me; you DON'T wanna mess with the wrong guys! They'll lock you up in the locker and then trash your homework in the recycle bin!"

"No they won't! We'll just report to the principle!"

"That'll only result in you being in MORE trouble when he's not around! I tried it!"

"Alright, let's forget about High school for now!"

"Why? We are gonna be there in like 5 days!"

"And after that we'll SO be in Italy!" The three cheered with their soda cans at the thought. "WOO YEAH!" Ethan screamed.

"Hi Ethan," Gordo said with a frown.

"Hey ALL! Wussup? This iz gonna be SO cool! We bein in Italy!"

"Ah Ethan, you don't KNOW where Italy is."

"Sure I do! Whadda I look like? An Idiot? Italy is in North America!"

Lizzie let out a deep breath of frustration. Slapping herself in the head.

~ Later At Home ~

(Saturday, April 19, 2003)

__

Dear Diary, we had to cancel the date. My mom picked ME to baby sit Matt! Well, it's a good thing that Gordo showed up here! It was kinda fun. But the part where Matt kept bothering us really bothers me! Well. The prom is 2 days away. I'll keep you posted! Chao! 

****

TBC (If you review**)**

****

A/N: Thank you SO very much for the reviews! I needed them! hope u like this one! Please let me know! makes a cute puppy-dog face thanks!


	6. The Last day in Middle School

****

A/N: SO SORRY that I didn't update sooner! By now, I'm guessing that you guys forgot about the story! Lol. So sorry again! Pls forgive me! Thanks.

****

CHAPTER 6:

Dear Diary, the day started very strange. Like just when I got up this morning. Kate Sanders came to my house! At first I couldn't believe it! She small-talked me into showing off my dress for the prom . . . then, disaster stroke! Mom gave her something to 'snack on' and Kate spilled juice on the dress! NOW! The Prom is TONIGHT! There is NO WAY I CAN WASH IT OUT! Oh! What am I supposed to do? I just told Miranda about it . . . she gave me a special soap to wash it with . . . it didn't work. GOD! What am I gonna do NOW?! Hold on . . . 

Hey! Navid just logged in! maybe he'll know what to do! Well, later.

~@~

Nav says: "Hey Lizzie! Whats up? Ready for the dance?"

Liz says: "Ha! You wont belEVE wat happened!"

Nav says: "Okay . . . try me."

----- After some (okay a lot) time. Explaining the situation-----

Nav says: "Hmm, this is baAd!"

Liz says: "uh! Tell me something I don't know!"

Nav says: "Okay so, y on EARTH did u let Sanders get NEAR ur dress?!"

Liz says: "I TOLD you! She sounded like she reAlly wanted 2 b friends!"

Nav says: "Just proves that you can NEVER trust tht girl."

Liz says: "Shes not a GIRL! Shez a MONSTER! NOW what AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I SPEANT ALL OF MY MONEY ON THT DRESS!"

Nav says: "chill. Listen, u can sue her! : )"

Liz says: "Ha ha very funny. Remind me to laugh will you?"

Nav says: "Ok : )"

Liz says: "No seriously! WAt am I supposed to do!?"

Nav says: "Well, if I were you . . . I don't think dressing is the best way to be 'cool' or 'sassy'. Just be your beautiful self n evrything will b ok!"

Liz says: "Tell me again y did we break up? You sound SO sweet! :()"

Nav says: "awwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Liz says: "Do you think Gordon will like me with the black one?"

Nav says: "Dress? SUre! The guy digs you ANYway! Just . . . be cool. And wat ever u do . . . DON'T talk to Kate! And even if you do – Don't let her spill juice on this one too!"

Liz says: "Don't worry! I wont! Lol."

Nav says: "SO! Wat else?"

Liz says: "Nothing, I guess tht'd be all for now! I g2g n prepare!"

Nav says: "cool. Good luck."

Liz says: "Nav, you didn't tell me abt UR prom?"

Nav says: "Wat ABOUT my prom?"

Liz says: "Y'know, who u gonna go out with . . . wat u gonna do . . . etc"

Nav says: "Well, my school's really both high and junior mixed together so – NO PROM!"

Liz says: "Aww! U poor thing! I'll save some desert for u! : )"

Nav says: "Yeah, yeah, laugh! Btw. Tell Gordo I said 'Happy Birthday'!"

Liz says: "OMG! Its is BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!"

Nav says: "AH . . . yeah . . . y? did u forget?"

Liz says: "TOTALLY! I FORGOT ABT THIS!!!"

Nav says: "Just . . . wish him NOW!"

Liz sasy: "I gotta go!"

Liz has logged off.

~@~

__

So I Forget about my date's birthday. And now, he is no where to be seen!

"You FORGOT?!" _Miranda, the girl sitting next to me says._

"Well! I can't actually blame myself! The whole dress thing got me SO occupied!" _I say. _"Well, it's a good thing u wished him! You know, this could've ruined everything?" _Miranda says as I walk into my dresser to get changed._ "What? Gordo? He would never!" _I say, from inside._ "Yeah, guess you're right. SO! How do I look?" _I look at her beautiful dress, she looks so good herself! _"So?" She finally spoke after waiting a full 60 seconds, "How do I look? Will Ethan like it?" _I give her a smile,_ "Will he _like_ it?! He'll be drooling!" _in result I get another sassy smile from my best friend in the whole wide world._ "Thanks," _She says as I put on the remaining of my make up and I am ready to roll! _

I do a 180 and rise my hands above my head as a pose "Ta-dah!" _I do a theatrical expression, which truly makes me blush! Ha, ha. _"So how do _I_ look?" _I say. _"I think you look FAB!"_ Miranda confirmed my theory. This actually looks better than the other one! _"This dress is . . . so . . .ME!" _I say as I look into the mirror before me._

"Lizzie! Gordo and Ethan are here!" _My mom calls from down stairs. I said ok. _"So girlfriend? Are you ready for this?" _I ask with a giggle on my voice_ "I SURE AM!" "WOO HOO! Lets go!"

__

The reaction on David (Gordo)'s and Ethane's face was . . . giggly-poo! So now, Dear Diary, as I write to you sitting on the table of the Prom dance. While the Last Day in Hillridge middle school is dancing away. Gordo has asked me to dance with him. I guess I just can't wait 'till the trip to Italy! Maybe . . . Navid was right? Maybe Gordo does care about me . . . I just don't know. But I have a feeling I'm about to find out.

****

FINITO!

****

A/N: HOPE you guys like it! Thank you VERY much to all of those who reviewed on this story. It gave me the courage to right a drama/romance fiction. (did I do well? Huh? Did I? Did I?) Thank you VERY much! I will send a special 'thank you' email to everyone of you! Thanks.

~(pen name) Shang Tsung.


	7. Author's Note

****

Author's Note:

This is just a special 'THANK YOU' note to All the people who reviewed on this story. I really appreciate that you took the time out of your daily, busy schedule to review on my story . . . 

_________________ _____________

*****************THANK YOU*************

_________________ ______________

To:

Courtney,

GordoLuver4life8988,

Cher,

Sanches da Sk8ter gurl,

???,

AND Whitney! 

You guys/gals encouraged me on continuing this fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Especially to Gordoluvr4life8988 for adding me to your 'Favorite authors' list! No one did that except you! THANKS.

Okay, as I hate to admit it. But I now have to go back to the pencils and papers and prepare another story to post on this web-site. BTW, should I continue my story-line AFTER the movie as well? If you say yes then I'll do so but AFTER watching the movie! If you say NO then I'll just write another fic! C'ya!

~Dan –also known on fanfiction.net as- Shangtsung. 


End file.
